


Innocent Steps

by HelpfulHero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Modern Westeros, Mutual Pining, N plus A equals J, New Year's Eve, One Night Stands, Parent Jon Snow, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Tension, Teacher!Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpfulHero/pseuds/HelpfulHero
Summary: based off prompt: hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my childs teacher.rewritten.





	Innocent Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rewrite the chapter because I know I could better, also this time I have my friend beta my work. However, there might be some mistakes, since he is busy and tends to do it in a rush, so if any interest in helping out, just let me know in the comments.

He quickly shoved the papers into his handbag, slips his cell phone back into his pocket and picked up the black jacket and packet lunches that lay on the coffee table, climbing half of the stairs, Jon cranes his head up, looking into the upper level and calls again, “Twins! We are going to be late!”

Summer has come to an abrupt halt, the days that they would wake up late are gone, and activities such as spending time in the beach and spending time at the sea for the whole afternoon or going to the cinema to watch the latest newest movies streaming and going to sleep by after 9 pm, all stop as school is starting.

Along with the publishers wanted a draft of the next the Tales of A knight ready before Christmas deadlines.

Written had been a hobby at first – an interest he’d enjoyed indulging in, especially about knights and their adventures. Jon has been smitten by it after reading The Conquest of Dorne that he found in the library as research for his history project. So who knew that his crappy adaptation of his own version writing would lead to becoming a successful hit series within the younger generation.

There were some changes, like adding a tone of magic to the world, getting the right words to apply, restricting the level of violence that sometimes he gets carried away and maintain the level of quantity.

But first, his work needs to be checked over by his editor, which today he has a meeting to show the work he has prepared throughout the summer, but not if he is late.

Just as he’s about to shout out their names again, Jon hears the pounding of little feet coming closer.

His daughter comes first, hopping down the stairs wrapped in a coat with a backpack on her back. Her golden hair sways around her shoulders, one hand holding her juice bottle and her other hand is holding the lovely white stuffed puppy, it goes with her everywhere she goes; school is no exception.

“You have everything for school?” He asks as Lyarra hands the bottle to Jon, who settles on her bag holder.

She nods. “I checked twice. Everything is in there.”

“Homework?”

“Yes.”

“Reading glasses?”

“Check.”

“Alright sweetheart here’s your lunch,” Jon says, passing the wonder woman lunchbox to his daughter. “No crust and, turkey instead of ham and a red apple that has been peeled, and sliced into a rabbit shape just the way you like it.”

Lyarra smiles widely and says. “You are the best dad,” before she darts out to the garage.

“You know, you don’t have to shout dad, we hear you the first time.”

He sees Daemon on the bottom step of the stairs, one arm wrapped around the banister with most of his blonde hair sticking out haphazardly from his scalp, and his face slips in a frown that matches his own.

“How many times have I told you, to do your hair,” Jon says with a groan, placing the jacket on the handrail and putting down the lunchbox, so his hands can tame his messy hair.

Daemon pouts looking away. “I was looking for Lya’s dog.”

“Then, where was it?” Jon asks, yet no answer came for a while. “You would have known the answer, but you do not because you did not help, you were on the iPad.”

“It’s not like it is going to affect my good grades; I won’t allow it, you know that.” Daemon’s light blue eyes moved back to his. “Also it was a present from Aunt Sansa.”

Finishing fixing his hair into a proper style for school, Jon picks up his jacket and lunchbox. “Let’s discuss this when you and your sister come back from school,”

“Well, you can’t take it if you don’t know where it is,” Daemon tells him in all eight-year-old bravado.

Jon exhales. “Second desk drawer, underneath your video game magazines.” He says in a matter-of-fact tone of voice that left his son with his jaw-dropping and eyes widening.

It took a few seconds for Daemon to snap the batman lunchbox from his hands and murmurs ‘stupid dad’ and dashes out.

He goes on to seize the car keys from the narrow hallway table turns to meet them in the garage. Only for him to trip over their red lightsaber.

Again.

Taking a deep breath, he stands up, brushes off the dirt off from the floor that he should have hoovered two days ago, he heads onward towards the garage. However, preferably seeing the twins sitting down with the seatbelts done ready to go, Lyarra and Daemon are outside, bickering over who is going to take the passages seat.

The young northern man checks his watch, it reads 8:30. At this point, the traffic is bloody ridiculous; there is no way they would make it on time to either school and his meeting.

Jon sighs, feeling defeated.

Fatherhood wasn’t easy, especially with him living as a single parent of twins who have clashing personalities that made them bicker with each other on a day to day basis. To be fair, Val should be with him, only for one, to wake up and see all her stuff and herself gone from their small flat, just after three months of their twins’ birth.

Still, even though it was a situation he never thought would be, it didn’t stop him; instead, it just motivates him to quickly adapt to the drastic change that life has put him through.

Adding the unconditional support from his family in the tough times, especially his sisters and aunt in trying to help to cover the hole that Val left – the role of a mother.

Jon tightens the grip on the wheel as he thinks of the mother of his children, the one who should also bear this responsibility only to leave and forget about them.

Especially since they promised their children something better for what they had.

Clearly, she lied.

Pushing away her from his mind, he pulls the car into the drop off-line. “Alright kiddos, try not to cause trouble for the new teacher,” Jon says, flicking his gaze to the rearview, where the twins began to unstrap from their seats.

Lyarra chuckles as she gathers his bag. “We can’t really do both, dad. Also, you’re way more fun than school.”

“I’m flattered, but you and your brother are still going.”

Daemon sighs. “Well, it was worth trying.”

Jon watches them, running inside the building, alongside some kids who were late too.

A part of him wants to go with them and throw any kid that gives his twins dirty looks out of the window, but he has a meeting to go to which he’s already late, still, he has to go, so he set off to work.

Only to arrive late yet, so did Sam, his editor, apparently, an incident has just happened and some streets are closing down. It is one of the things that made Jon miss the north, where the roads are peaceful, and the air is fresh. He doesn’t regret the move, because it had to happen at some point either by Catelyn or himself.

Since after all, he isn’t a Stark, and only Starks are allowing to live in Winterfell.

_You are a Snow. A bastard. Remember your place._

Catelyn would always make him remember, every day, every minute wherever he goes, even in his dreams.

_Stop dwelling in the past,_ he tells himself, as he steps in the line in front of two guys, thinking of Catelyn, he needs a cup of coffee. _You are the father of two amazing kids, have a career. I have made out a name from my shitting writing she always calls it. I have a wonderful damn life, so get the fuck out of my head, Catelyn._

By looking at the line and how his mind is clouded, he takes his phone out and decides to spend time into it is his turn and maybe clear his mind by checking the news on the social networks and any messages or playing the app games that his twins recently installed.

The angry birds are one of his favorites.

Only to be distractive as he sees a new message when he sees who it’s from, it made his brow rise up, due to the fact that he wouldn’t believe that she actually texts him. But there’s this one sentence that just caught his whole attention.

** Hey, do you want to join me to get a couple of drinks this Saturday?**

“Sir.” A voice says.

Jon startles for a second before he glances up from his phone. “Yes?"

“What do you want to order?”

“Cappuccino, big cup.” He replies taking his wallet out and take out his car and pays for it.

“Okay sir, your name?”

“Jon.”

There he walks to the end of the counter and returns to look at the message, unsure what to reply if he was honest with himself.

But again, he doesn’t give his numbers to his one night stands, once it’s done, it’s done, mainly due to finding relationships difficult for single parents.

Since the women, Jon had encountered in his dating life did not share the enthusiasm that they have on him on his kids, mostly because they did not sign up for this. No matter how hot he is accordingly to Theon, young women didn’t just like some men did not like the idea of dating single mothers.

Ygritte is an example of it. Enjoyable, a bit stubborn, but a woman Jon could see a future with her that after a few months of dating, almost a year, they decide to move to the next time, moving together.

Only to end up after two weeks, in a nasty fight, due to not have the attention she wants from him and be putting second place every time.

Jon blames part of it but so did Ygritte since she has known that his children were his top priority.

Needless to say, after that experience and others, it left a bad taste to be in a relationship, that Jon would occasionally just do one night stands, where there are no string attachments.

But last night, it didn’t seem like a typical one-night stand scenario with her, where they would flirt and go to the bathroom. They exchange numbers, have a good laugh, her sense of humor is something else, talk about each other, and even play a little game of who can drink the most tequila shot, which unsurprisingly she won.

And also Gods, how beautiful is a person allowed to be. Her shiny white hair and her piercing lilac eyes that just captured his full attention. He still couldn’t believe that she is real, that someone like her has been on his arms.

The way Daenerys threads a hand through his hair and holds on for dear life, as one of her thighs slides between his legs like it was always meant to be there.

Jon had to resist the urge to just crumble into that delicious pressure. That he pulls her away from the wall, and pushes her down onto the bed. Where they kiss for what seems to be hours, hands exploring the bare skin, hips rocking together like hopeless teenagers.

However, such an illusion came to an end, when he realizes that he didn’t tell her about him being a single father. Gods.

The moment he tells him, she will surely freak out and say the same excuse, that they don’t date dads. But, something tells him that she’s different, that she didn’t seem like other women.

It’s a fifty percent chance that she will be cool with kids and another fifty percent chance that she will not.

He will take that gamble.

**Yeah, sounds fun. What time?**

_ Just gotta wait for Saturday for the answer. _

~ ~ ~

Later on, after having his cappuccino, he goes grocery shopping, where instead of frozen food, its raw ingredients as Jon now knows how to manage a kitchen properly and knows how to prepare healthy meals suitable for children. It took a while, but he ends up getting the hang of it. Since cooking isn’t his speciality, that’s Robb, he knows how to make the simplest into the most appealing dish.

Maybe next vacation, they will go to Highgarden to pay a visit to Robb and Margaery and see how they are doing, not because of the food.

Finishing putting the brown-bagged groceries into the back of the car, he gets inside the car, hurrying into the driver’s seat, ready to plug the keys in the ignition, only to stop by the vibration of his phone against his pocket.

“This is Jon Snow.” He answers.

“Hello, Mr. Snow.” The other person on the other end of the line begins. “This is reception speaking from Daemon and Lyarra elementary school.”

His nerves shot up as many scenarios came to his mind, but he only asks “Are Lyarra and Daemon okay?” Because that’s his main priority, ensuring that his children are safe.

“Yes, your children are fine. However, there was an incident in class today involving your twins, and two students and Ms. Targaryen has requested for you to come and retrieve them personally.”

Those kids are gone, sorry for their parents, but no one mess-ups with his kids. Daemon and Lyarra are precious, they could hardly hurt a fly and maybe sometimes they give out attitude, but only when they were in a bad mood in which they turn in with reasonable reasons as they proclaim.

“Yes, thank you. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

~ ~ ~

Arriving at school, he made his way to the office, who point out the direction of his twins' new second-grade classroom, and he knocks as he pushes the open door.

“Ms. Targaryen?” He says, coming into the room. “I’m--”

"Jon?”

Jon nearly trips over the rug at the sight of the new teacher that is no other than Daenerys standing between the gap of Daemon and Lyarra are sitting down.

“Shit.”

Both of his children turn their faces not surprising since this isn’t the first time they hear thanks to the TV and say at the same time. “Language.”

“Oh, I am sorry, sweethearts.” He sheepishly says to his children as he runs a hand through his hair, nervously, avoiding to meet those violet eyes that once had lust-filled. “I didn’t mean to say it out, also language, really?”

“It’s catching,” Lyarra replies as Daemon nods in agreement.

Daenerys clears her throat, drawing the attention to her.

Jon drags his gaze painfully back to her, his heart beating quickly in his chest. _ No, no, no. Please tell me this a joke. _

But it’s not, there she is, looking as beautiful as always with her professional outfit that clings perfectly her petite figure, and that smiles that charms anyone as she extends her hands. “I’m Ms. Targaryen.”

Jon hesitantly takes her hand and shakes it. “I’m Jon Snow, father of the twins.”

_ Well, at least I didn’t have to wait for Saturday. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, give me your opinion and don't forget to leave kudos. 
> 
> I'll try to update every two weeks.


End file.
